Scott's MLBPR 7/9/15
The All-Star Game is upon us, and Scott has not made any Bauer Rankings yet. This is due to the fact that he now has a full time job, and several things came up preventing such an unimportant list. These include a death in the family, watching the Cavs’ playoff run, moving to a new apartamento, and venturing to Pittsburgh last weekend. Scott’s parents are so far behind, they still have not put a whole lot of furniture on the pool deck for the season. On an unrelated note, the Totemsburgh Actual Poles are a soccer team. They are good since they have never once been called for a hand ball. Bongo, the only human on their team, is the goalie. Cody Anderson > Carlos Rodon 1. Cardinals (53-30) – Clearly the best team in the MLB. They’ve lost six out of ten though, but they are still freakin’ awesome! 2. Pirates (50-34) – I had the privilege of watching Gerrit Cole, who is a beast. They are catching up to the Cardinals and these two clbs start a four-game series tonight. Raise the Jolly Rodger! 3. Royals (49-33) – I hought they would take a step back this year and boy was I wrong! They are playing the way they did late last year and everyone has bought into the team mantra. They have numerous all-stars and all are deserving (provided Mike Moustakas does not win the final vote). 4. Dodgers (48-38) – Quietly 48-38, but probably only quiet because I really don’t pay too much attention to the NL West 5. Astros (49-38) – I would have them higher but they are struggling against the Indians of all teams. Hopefully this is good fortunes for the Wahoos (should be a banned word but isn’t). They lead the league in homers AND steals and they don’t strike out all that much. If only they had any pitching outside of Kuchel, I think they could make some noise. 6. Angels (46-38) – Have won 8 of 9 and are poised to overtake Houston 7. Nationals (46-38) – Scherzer and Harper are having great years! Their division is weak, so their record may be a little inflated. 8. Cubs (46-38) – Kris Bryant is freakin’ awesome. Unlike his brother from another mother, Kobe, who is old and injury-prone. 9. Yankees (45-39) – Someone has to win the AL East It won’t be the Yankees, but it will be someone. Probably Baltimore 10. Orioles (43-42) – They were a secong half team last year and will likely be the same this year. 11. Blue Jays (44-43) – Despite only being .500, they lead MLB in runs scored, almost a full run per game more than any other team. A rent-an-arm (or three) would be nice, otherwise, they will continue to be mediocre 12. Twins (46-39) – They will not sustain their strong play, their DIFF is barely over zero and they are in the bottom five in the AL in almost every offensive category. Brandon Buxton looks good however, and Paul Molitor has done one heck of a job (Oh what a job by Molitor!) 13. Tigers (43-41) – No Miguel Cabrera means no playoffs. They aren’t the Tigers of old. 14. Mets (44-42) – They have some tendencies, but Jacob deGrom is a very good pitcher. 15. Giants (43-43) – It’s an odd numbered year 16. Rays (43-44) – Have really been struggling, but considering that 80% of their rotation is injured, they are playing above all expectations. 17. Braves (42-43) – Speaking of outplaying expectations, I present the Atlanta Braves. A.J. Pierzinski is red hot. 18. Indians (40-44) – They have the best rotation top to bottom in baseball and a strong bullpen. Unfortunately, their defense and clutch hitting are near the bottom. But they’ve won 7 of 10 over some quality opponents and I think they can make a run for a WC spot in an AL full of good but not great teams. 19. Diamondbacks (42-42). They have been .500 twelve times this season, but are 0-12 when they have the chance to go over the Goldshmidt line. Will the 13th time be the charm? 20. Rangers (41-44) – Mitch Moreland is good, but meh. 21. Reds (38-44) – Johnny Cueto has an interesting delivery. I wonder who he will make his next start for. 22. Red Sox (41-45) – They are struggling but still only a few games out 23. White Sox (38-44) – Too much talent to hang around in last place, even though the Central is good and the Sox are underachieving as per usual. 24. Mariners (39-46) – I wonder how Nick Hug feels about picking them to be in his World Series? 25. Padres (39-48) – The Padres play their home games in San Diego. 26. Brewers (37-50) – Playing decent since their laughable start 27. A’s (39-48) – They lack talent. All because they wanted John Lester last year. Look how that worked out. 28. Marlins (35-50) – I should probably put them below Colorado, but they have Giancarlo Stanton and a cool ballpark. 29. Rockies (35-49) – They suck, and their recent debacles against Anaheim prove that 30. Phillies (29-58) – I’m selfishly patting myself on the back for saying they would lose 105, but upset I didn’t say they would lose 115.